Birthday Surprise
by Shy PolarBear
Summary: Allen's birthday has rolled around at last, and Tyki's determined to make it the best night ever for his love. Poker Pair, slash. Don't like, please don't read. Rated just to be safe. Sequel to Birthday Request.


AN: I have absolutely no excuse for how long it took to churn this out :| Never the less, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! (Also, you do not have to have read Birthday Request to understand this, but feel free to go check it out ;D)

Xx

* * *

"Sex."

A startled cry came from the younger of the two males as the boy began to choke on his tea.

"T-Tyki, what the hell?" he sputtered, placing his cup down to avoid spillage.

Said man grinned, "For your birthday."

"I-I know what you meant," Allen stuttered slightly, glaring at his lover, "Why are you such a pervert?"

"Well my dear, I want to give you the most amazing and memorable birthday gift of all, and what better then a good, hard shag with yours truly?" Tyki winked.

Allen once again stammered, face turning a deep shade of red, "N-NO!"

"Hmm, you weren't complaining the _first_ time I suggested this," the tanned man smirked, "Quite the contrary really," he chuckled at Allen's obvious embarrassment.

"TYKI NO!" Allen squeaked at Tyki's insinuation.  
"Oho, déjà vu! Wonder if the outcome will be the same?" The man asked with a perverted smirk.

Allen groaned, staring imploringly at the roof, "Why? Out of _every_ possible person why did I have to go and fall for such a pervert?"

"'Cause I'm a sexy beast," Tyki let out a low growl, taking hold of the youth and leaning in to nip at his lover's ear. Allen moaned.

"Stop it!" he whined, wiggling to be rid of his boyfriend's delicious grasp.

Laughing heartily, the Noah gave another playful bite, "Never love. I intend to mark you."

"Again?"

The duo looked up in surprise, snapped from their little 'session' by a familiar red head and his antisocial companion.

Tyki frowned, "Yes _again_. You honestly believe once is enough to have others back off and stop molesting my shounen?"

"You're the only one who molests me..." Allen mumbled, yet Tyki paid no notice.

"Well it's not! He's mine," he nuzzled his cheek into the crook of his small lover's neck, tightening his grip and pouting, "No-one else can have him."

Lavi chuckled, throwing his hands up in mock surrender before grabbing the hand of the disinterested Kanda and dragging him off in search of breakfast. The dark man huffed, clutching Allen as if he were a life-line, before rubbing his nose against the boy's cheek.

"Mine," Tyki whimpered, and Allen's heart broke.

"Tyki," he removed himself from the man's vice-like embrace –with much difficulty- and repositioned himself so he sat in Tyki's lap. He brought his arms to rest around Tyki's neck, drawing him forward for a tender kiss. "Tyki I love you. No-one else. You do know that right?" Allen asked, concerned at his boyfriend's sudden protectiveness. "_Right_?" he questioned again when he received no answer.

"Yes, I know," Tyki sighed, resting his forehead against Allen's, "And I love you too. I can't help it; it's in my nature to be, for lack of better word, _possessive_. I just feel the constant need to mark you, to claim you as mine, is all," He gave Allen a sheepish grin, "Sorry to worry you love."

Gently pecking Tyki's lips, Allen replied, "That's alright. Just don't go massacring hordes of so called 'molesters' ok? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"As you wish darling," Tyki purred, falling into a peaceful silence with his young love.

"So," Allen spoke suddenly, curiosity seemingly getting the better of him, "What _are_ you getting me? For my birthday I mean." He cocked his head to the side –a gesture Tyki found adorable- and looked at Tyki with an excited gaze.

"Sorry love, can't tell," Tyki flicked Allen's forehead gently, "It _is_ a surprise after all." He winked at his lover as said boy scowled.

Allen took his lower lip between his teeth, staring at Tyki with beseeching eyes, "Please?"

Tsking, Tyki shook his head with a chuckle, "Nuh-uh, patience lovely. Don't they teach you apostles that as a virtue?"

Shaking his white locks fervently, Allen began to beat at Tyki's shoulders as a child would his mothers when they refused to submit to a demand. "But Tyki, I wanna know!" His lower lip began trembling, eyes wide and teary.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see like a good little shounen, won't you Allen?" The Portuguese man laughed at his boyfriend's expression.

"_TYKI_!" Allen whined.

"Sex," Tyki replied, licking Allen's nose impishly. He wriggled his eyebrows.

"TYKI!" Allen scolded, "Fine, don't tell me. I have to train with Timothy anyway," He pecked Tyki's lips after a dramatic sigh before walking off in huff.

The newly lone male sighed, 'Such a shy little thing aren't you shounen?' He thought, 'No matter, I've already sorted your present. I'm sure you'll love it.' Tyki grinned broadly, obviously very pleased with himself. 'Now to procrastinate...'

Pushing back his chair and straightening up, Tyki went in search of Road. When that proved futile, he went instead headed in the direction of the library (perhaps he could bother Lavi for a while). Rounding a corner he bumped into Wisely.

"Aha, you'll do," Tyki proclaimed, steering the teen outside into the crisp morning air, "Entertain me you filth!"

"Say wha- who you calling filth, you dirty Vagabond!" Wisely snarled, struggling in his adoptive Uncle's grip.

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle as Wisely attempted to attack him. He knew today would be fun.

* * *

"There you go Timothy, you're getting the hang of it!" Allen puffed, congratulating the youngest exorcist on a well-executed evasive move. Timcanpy was lazily gliding over the boy as he collapsed from sheer exhaustion, grinning like he'd just conquered the world.

"Well, of course! I'm the best fighter the Order's got!" Timothy flung his arms up in a wild gesture, face split in a goofy smile.

Allen had to laugh, "_Sure_ you are Timothy." He gently kicked the boy's legs, urging Timothy to make room for him to fall down too. They lay there in the training room, staring at the ceiling when Timothy's voice drifted up.

"So, you excited for ya birthday Allen?" he queried, bubbling at the thought of a celebration at Headquarters.

Chuckling, Allen nodded, "Definitely. I have a feeling Tyki's going all out," he trailed off, muttering to himself, "I really want to know what he's getting me though..." Timothy froze next to him, emitting a small 'eep' before sitting up. Allen frowned.

"Umm, thanks for training me Allen! I gotta go now!" he jumped up, looking incredibly guilty.

"What, why?" sitting up also, Allen shot the boy a suspicious look.

Timothy fidgeted under the scrutiny, "Well, you see, Lavi, he-he promised to, well, to help me! Yeah, with the, um, oh! The alphabet! Yeah! That's it! Tricky thing, what with all the letters an' all! Haha, funny, gotta go, see ya! Bye!" And the boy was gone.

Utterly confused, Allen remained where he was, Tim happily chomping on his ear. 'Alphabet? Seriously?' Shaking his head with a sigh he stood, stretching his legs and back. 'Ok then...well, perhaps Lenalee is free?' He thought, going in search of his Chinese friend, wondering if she'd know what Tyki had bought him.

* * *

"Fresh from the oven, eat'em while they're hot honey!" Jerry chirped, placing a steaming plate of buns in front of Allen. Rather than devour the treats at record speeds, the boy slowly grabbed one and took a nibble. He seemed to be sulking.

"Aww, baby, you ok? You look a little down," Jerry wiped his hands on a tea-towel, leaning across the table to grasp Allen's chin between his fingers.

"Yeah," the teen mumbled. Jerry pushed the plate closer towards him.

"Oh sweetheart, don't you lie to me. You're moping worse than Komui when Lenalee told him to back away from potential suitors or she'd use her Dark Boots to demolish his latest Komui-bot," the chef smiled in a motherly fashion, gently pinching Allen's cheek, "Now. What's wrong?"

After finishing a pork bun, Allen pouted, looking towards Jerry with a whipped puppy expression, "Everybody's avoiding me! It starts off fine, we'll be having a nice chat, and then they disappear, saying they need to learn the alphabet, or do their hair or get smashed," Jerry gave a disapproving look –"_Bloody_ Cross"- and Allen slumped further into his chair, "All day it's been happening! First with Timothy, then with Lenalee and Komui, then Lavi and Bakanda, and now I can't even enjoy my food."

"Honey, don't worry about them," Jerry tried, "You know you can always talk to me. Come on, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really. I've just been wondering about what Tyki is getting me for my birthday," Allen sighed, not noticing how his companion became tense, "I mean, I have a feeling it'll be big, but-"

"Sorry, sweetie, I have to go and cook for the team that just got back," Jerry gave an unconvincing smile and rushed back into his kitchen, sparing Allen no second glance.

Allen's snacks went untouched.

* * *

The day of his birthday had finally arrived, and Allen was buzzing with excitement. The party Tyki had prepared for his birthday was in full swing, his friends had seemingly gotten over their recent disappearing acts and were now busy smothering him in lavish gifts, and by God's, the _food_. They ate, drank and chortled 'til the moon came along; the pace never slowing as the guests were keen to wish Allen a Happy Birthday. Needless to say, he was terribly happy.

* * *

Once the party had begun to wind down, the atmosphere settling to an amicable feel, Allen returned to his love with a smile, gazing up at the man and gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Tyki grinned at Allen before he tapped his wine glass with a knife, drawing all eyes to himself and the bubbly youth in his arms. Tyki cleared his throat, waiting for the hush, and then began.

"As you all know -well, besides Allen here of course, because I do believe that would defeat the purpose of tonight's celebration- I have gathered you all here, not only to shower my love in affection and gifts, or to steal all my good booze -I'm looking at _you_ Lulu-," the vivacious blonde simply raised her glass with a nod, "but also to share in the beginning of a brilliant new chapter in our lives." Tyki pulled Allen firmly into his chest by the waist, their bodies perfect fits, "Because you are our friends and family alike, and by some degree I believe we should like you enough to do so. So, without further ado," He placed his glass on nearest table, turning back to face Allen. Taking a deep breath, the man met Allen's gaze.

Allen looked genuinely puzzled, yet at Tyki's determined face his eyes began to widen. The Noah faltered; Allen had the most gorgeous eyes. "Well shit...I've forgotten my speech. It was good too. Ah well, time for improvise."

The dark haired man cleared his throat, taking Allen's tiny hands and encasing them within his own, "Allen, my darling, my sweet little card shark. I love you. I believe I once told you that what I love I destroy, and for that reason I was unable to ever truly love another. You told me it was a lie, and I had a choice; that I always had a choice.

"Well, that was quite a few years ago, and I couldn't be happier to tell you how right you were," Golden eyes softened, his face melting into a tender smile, "I love you Allen. Love you like I never truly fathomed was possible for anyone, let alone for someone such as myself. I love you and I intend to never let you go. Which leads me," Tyki released one of Allen's now shaking hands, retrieving something from his jacket pocket, "to this."

Sinking down to one knee, Tyki gathered his courage and asked, "Allen Walker," said youth had his free hand securely wrapped over mouth, his mercury eyes beginning to water, his heart pounding. The audience had completely hushed. Tyki took a deep breath, "Would you do the honour of making this old, deranged, yet devilishly handsome, psychopath the happiest freak in the world and be my little wife?" He smiled weakly, opening the velvet box in his hand to reveal a simple silver band adorned with one glittering, stunning amethyst, cut to resemble a five point star. It was beautiful.

Allen went to speak, yet found his voice choked. He began nodding instead. He threw himself onto Tyki, crying into his now fiancé's shoulder, head still nodding profusely. The gathered crowd applauded, raising their glasses. They began coming up and congratulating the pair, yet they didn't pay any notice; they had eyes only for each other. It was simply the two of them, locked in an embrace.

Tyki leant forward so his cheek was brushing Allen's before whispering into his lover's ear, "I truly love you Allen. My heart is entirely yours." He smiled earnestly at the youth, who blushed slightly.

"I love you too Tyki. So, so much..," the British youth said, finally able to find voice. He turned to face Tyki and the pair shared a passionate kiss. Sherrill was weeping and Road was squealing and Cross was drunk and stealing the wine, but they didn't care. They were together, and they realised that they couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Once all the partygoers had taken their leave, the newly engaged couple retreated to the kitchen, polishing off the rest of Allen's ice-cream cake. After a short moments silence, Allen coughed slightly, drawing his lover's attention.

"H-hey Tyki, what about my, um, my _other_ present t-that you promised me?" he glanced at the man from under his lashes, cheeks flushed and lips forming a shy smile.

Tyki panicked, '_Other_? Crap, what did I forget?' He gave a sheepish grin, "Er, I'm sorry darling, but, by 'other' you're referring to...?"

The young looked towards his feet, blushing further.

Berating himself, Tyki swore inwardly, 'What else did he ask fo- oh. _Oh_.' Looking sideways at his little love, Tyki hardly suppressed his excitement, "You mean...?"

"Well you _did_ promise after all," Allen faked nonchalance, the look destroyed by the stark reddening of his pale cheeks. "B-but if you don't want to-" he never was able to finish his sentence as an incredibly eager Tyki flung him over a broad shoulder, practically sprinting towards their bedroom.

Allen yelped, "T-Tyki, you pervert, slow down!"

"And waste precious moments in which I could be destroying our bed?" Tyki flung Allen onto the bed with a predatorial grin, "I think not."

Allen squeaked, "Oh dear..."

Yet secretly, he didn't mind.

* * *

Reviews please~! 3333


End file.
